Morte e Renascimento
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Morte e Renascimento - Quando o marido e pai morrem para dar lugar ao caçador.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Ah... não sei que sigla posso dar a essa histórinha... Acho que é uma oneshot. Corrijam-me se estiver errada.

Espero que gostem.

Bjks.

_**Galatea Glax, maio de 2009**_.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

**Morte e Renascimento**

Lá fora fazia frio.

Ali dentro era um quarto de hotel como muitos. Duas camas de solteiro. Uma mesinha entre elas. Paredes e abajur disputando qual tinha perdido a cor original há mais tempo. Um banheiro simples, porém limpo.

O homem sentado na poltrona fitava o monte de lençóis que se avolumava sobre uma das camas. Em uma das mãos uma garrafa de cerveja.

Em um canto o bebê dormia tranquilamente. No outro, um menininho de seus cinco anos também dormia. Uma cabeleira cheia, loira, um menino muito bonito.

O homem, de barba por fazer, descabelado, olheiras profundas fitou o relógio. A hora se aproximava. A hora do incêndio. Como se fosse algo combinado, o homem percebeu as primeiras gotas de suor na testa da criança mais velha. Suor que aumentou com o passar dos minutos, até encharcar o menino. Ele começou a se remexer. E em pouco tempo estava se debatendo.

- Mamãe. Mamãe. Mamãe. - a voz baixinha, um choramingar dolorido.

Toda cena voltou. Sentiu o cheiro de fumaça. Sua linda e adorável esposa. O grande amor de sua vida. Morta. Sua esposa, morta. Seus filhos em perigo. O incêndio. O enorme incêndio que havia começado no quarto de seu filho caçula e que havia consumido o corpo dela. Angustia. Medo. Pânico. Dor.

Uma sessão de gritos do menino mais velho acordou o bebê, que imediatamente se pois a chorar.

Todo aquele barulho acionou algo dentro do homem que finalmente reagiu. Levantou-se, caminhou até a cama e pegou o garotinho em seus grandes braços. A criança, imediatamente o abraçou, ainda dormindo, a procura de segurança. Escondeu seu rostinho no pescoço do pai.

- Mamãe. – a vozinha doce, mesmo no sono, estava cheia de tristeza. Aquilo partiu algo dentro dele. Ele foi para muito longe. Para um lugar de onde ele não podia enxergar que só sua presença acalmava seu filho de maneira impar.

- Mamãe não está aqui agora, Dean. Durma. – a voz de John Winchester falhou. Ela nunca mais estaria ali para nenhum dos três. Ficou ali, sentindo um grande vazio a engoli-lo. Automaticamente checou a fralda do bebê, conferindo se estava seca. John voltou a colocar Dean na cama, o substituindo pelo bebê. O ninou por algum tempo. Sammy era uma criança tranqüila. Se não fosse pela inquietação do irmão ainda estaria dormindo. Assim que Sammy se acalmou e voltou a ressonar, John sentou na cama com ele ainda no colo. Suas pernas haviam começado a tremer. Não demorou muito para que tomasse todo o seu corpo. Antes que derrubasse a criança, o colocou ao lado de Dean.

Dean levantou o corpo ainda dormindo. Seus olhos de criança procuram por algo que não estava lá. Os olhos pequeninos acharam seu irmão. Ele voltou a deitar e passou o bracinho por cima do bebê.

John assistiu aquela cena de muito longe. Estava tendo algum tipo de ataque. Por que não conseguia esquecer a imagem de sua esposa. Sua amada esposa presa no teto, sangrando.

....

Mary rindo. Mary tinha uma risada tão gostosa. Daquelas que faziam as pessoas rirem junto. Mary tão loira e linda. O beijo de Mary. O corpo de Mary. O amor de Mary. O cheiro de Mary. Mary grávida. Mary com Dean nos braços. Depois de um tempo com Sammy. O olhar de Mary. A inteligência de Mary.

Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary.

Ele chorou. Deixou todas as lágrimas saírem. Mary estava morta. Nunca mais a teria. Nunca mais. Tomada. Arrancada de sua vida para sempre. Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? A dúvida se tornou um mantra que repetia ininterruptamente. Por que? E ele? Não fora capaz de salvá-la. Tinha que ter sido rápido o bastante, forte o bastante. Mas não fora. Fora fraco, lento, aturdido. Passou um longo tempo assim. Tremendo e chorando. Indo da culpa a raiva. Da dor ao ódio absoluto. Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary. Então o tremor atingiu o ápice. Mary.

E diferente de como havia chegado, ele se foi como se alguém tivesse desligado um interruptor.

John respirou fundo sendo inflado pelo o que havia restado dentro de si. Não mas interessava o porquê.

Sua postura mudou. Estava encolhido na cama, olhos fechados. Então o antigo John Winchester morreu. Por que ele fora ferido de morte quando viu sua esposa onde, por tudo que acreditava, não poderia estar. Ali ele também morrera e ali nascera novamente. O incrível havia arrombado sua casa e assassinado sua esposa. Então agora o incrível iria descobrir com quem mexera. Um novo homem, sem freios ou culpas, começara a se formar na noite do incêncio e agora finalmente nascera. Uma raiva fria e paciente invadiu cada célula de seu corpo. Iria descobrir quem havia feito aquilo. O caçaria e o mataria. Dolorosamente. E tudo que o impedisse de matar o monstro iria ser morto da mesma maneira. Tinha sede de sangue. Queria vingança. O novo John Winchester, se fosse necessário, iria passar por cima de quem fosse. De Deus, se Ele se metesse. Se Ele existisse. Por que se Ele existia estava pouco se lixando para as pobres mães e esposas e merecia ser atropelado por sua ira. Prometeu a si mesmo que iria matar o monstro. Nem que fosse necessário passar por cima de tudo e de todos.

Então seu olhar caiu sobre as crianças.

Na cama Dean se aconchegou ao bebezinho.

Havia se passado muito tempo. Lá fora o dia nascia.

JWJJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJW


End file.
